


Mesmerizing

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Crack Treated Seriously, Essentially Cody is obsessed with Obi-Wan's bald clean shaven look, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, bald Obi-Wan, codywan - Freeform, he's still angry about the whole faking his own death ordeal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: It was stupid, really. Cody shouldn’t have felt even more drawn to him now, but something about seeing the smooth curve of his face and the youth still left in his tease of a smile. He looked so damn young and so kriffing mesmerizing that Cody almost forgot the whole reason that nearly-bald-clean-shaven Obi-Wan even existed. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the man, eyes fixed on the fascinatingly attractive curve of his smile.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay... soooo I have wanted to write a fic about Cody being obsessed with bald Obi-Wan for a while now so I took to Tumblr and received like two responses that said I should do it. So here it is!

Cody had attempted to convince himself that he was infuriated. Truly, deep down, he was resentful of the Council’s decision to abuse Obi-Wan’s willingness to subject himself to the will of the Order; a selfless man really shouldn’t be coerced into killing himself for the sake of saving others. 

He was forced to mourn in utter silence, only a few members of the 212th and Rex were there to pat him on the shoulder and provide him with knowing looks when the news broke. Resigning himself to silence and internalized guilt, Cody swallowed his sorrow and moved forward. Physically, he wasn’t affected; that had been trained out of him. The thoughts, the pain, the  _ anger  _ swirled around his mind behind the  façade of unbroken control. He was the definition of “fine”, claiming to be completely unaffected, but truthfully and obviously  _ very  _ affected. 

Obi-Wan’s return wasn’t heroic in Cody’s opinion. He understood why the Council decided to handle this particular issue with care, he really did, but it was a personal kick in the chest. Obi-Wan hadn’t even trusted  _ him  _ to know. Cody was, quite literally, seething when he finally saw the man who looked like Rako Hardeen, but very clearly exuded the body-language and tone of the Obi-Wan he knew. The soft eyes of Obi-Wan watched him from across the room; Cody could tell he knew that he had utterly  _ fucked up. _

_ Good, he should know he did,  _ Cody thought bitterly as he ripped his eyes away from those electrifying blue ones he had come to know so well, but Obi-Wan was already on his way over. Cody decided he didn’t think Hardeen was very attractive once Obi-Wan had planted himself firmly in front of Cody’s crossed arms and soldier-stiff frame. Obi-Wan began to apologize, voice shaky and honest, but Cody snapped at him and turned to find someone,  _ anyone,  _ else he could chat mindlessly with. Even Skywalker would do, no matter how much his idiocy irritated him.

It was easy to reject him like that, Cody thought. He wasn't fully Obi-Wan, just some bounty hunter that Cody had most certainly not formed any minor romantic attachment to. Cody knew it wouldn’t be so easy to ignore his apologies when he was all red hair and Jedi robes. 

Two days after Obi-Wan’s miraculous return Cody was minding his own business, brain still churning over the idea of the man being fully alive, when he got the comm asking for his attendance at the “Hardeen debrief.”  _ For fuck’s sake  _ Cody just wanted to forget the whole incident, not reinforce its existence in real life. Either way, Cody dragged himself to the appropriate briefing room, already preparing himself to see Obi-Wan’s despondent eyes cast in his direction with a silent apology written on his face. 

When Cody pulled himself into the room, there were a number of Jedi milling around while Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka stood in a circle with some other person who looked vaguely like… It hit Cody like a brick when he realized  _ that was Obi-Wan _ . 

No one told Cody that transitioning into Rako Hardeen meant  _ this.  _

Cody supposed he could have made an educated guess, figuring that turning into a bald-headed, clean-shaven bounty hunter meant that Obi-Wan had to look that way himself. But this,  _ this,  _ wasn’t what Cody expected to have to deal with in this debriefing. 

The man had a sharp jawline that Cody had somehow never seen, and soft red lips that contrasted perfectly with the paleness of his skin. His head was just dusted with short bristled hairs that had only just begun to grow in. He was smiling, adorable crow’s feet commanding his face in the absence of any hair. He looked ever-so young, supple skin juxtaposed with his usual scruffy appearance.  _ He was gorgeous.  _

It was stupid, really. Cody shouldn’t have felt even  _ more  _ drawn to him now, but something about seeing the smooth curve of his face and the youth still left in his tease of a smile. He looked so damn young and so  _ kriffing mesmerizing _ that Cody almost forgot the whole reason that nearly-bald-clean-shaven Obi-Wan even existed. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the man, eyes fixed on the fascinatingly attractive curve of his smile. 

Windu’s voice cascaded over the room as the debrief took way, but Cody barely heard anything as Obi-Wan turned to face the Jedi-Master. He glanced in Cody’s direction, sending him that sympathetic look that Cody knew he would. Round blue eyes apologized silently through the stiff air of the room, the apology punctuated by an upturn of those red, full lips. Obi-Wan’s tongue darted out to lick his lower lip and Cody could have just about fainted. Obi-Wan wasn’t even doing it intentionally, but he was innocently making Cody forget every reason he had to be angry. 

Cody couldn’t focus the rest of the meeting; he thanked the Force that it was a debrief not briefing. Everything about Obi-Wan’s new look was distracting. The shave, the youthfulness, the  _ baldness _ . It was inexplicably alluring, making Cody bite back his desire to walk over to the man and stroke his hand down the smooth skin of his face and run his hands over the hairless skin of his head. 

When Windu broke the meeting, Cody didn't know what to do with the look Anakin was giving him from across the room. He raised his eyebrow, smirk painted annoyingly across his face as he pointed at Obi-Wan from behind and mouthed the words  _ oh you like it don’t you? _

Cody would have strangled him if Obi-Wan hadn’t already begun walking in his direction, robe flowing around his form in a way that made Cody swallow hard. If any other circumstance had called for Obi-Wan to sport such a look, the Jedi would have jokingly asked Cody if he liked it. Instead, his disheartened look of sympathy and guilt was only amplified by his bareness. Cody had to take a steadying breath as Obi-Wan and his new look stopped mere feet in front of him. 

Cody could see the full effect now, eyes unashamedly tracing over the sharpness of his jawline and the perfect redness of his lips. He allowed his gaze to wash over the short hairs that prickled from the top of his head. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked gently, voice small and almost child-like in nature.

“General.” Cody responded, voice not as firm as he would have preferred. 

“I would like to extend an apology to you.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and cast his eyes towards the floor, “Especially you. It was unfair--” 

“Come to my quarters later.” Cody spat out, cheeks flaring red as he saw the General’s mildly shocked face, “To--um, I’ll get us… dinner. We can, uh, talk then.”  _ Well that was undignified  _ Cody thought in Obi-Wan’s voice. Cody felt his cheeks burn to crisp when he noticed Anakin and Ahsoka giggling in the distance. Of course they were listening in on them. It was apparently free entertainment for them these days as they watched him and Obi-Wan stumble through endless awkward interactions fueled by mutual pining. Cody mentally cursed their existence as he sent a meaningful glare in their direction. 

“I’ll see you at eighteen-hundred hours?” Obi-Wan asked tentatively, hand twitching at his side almost as if he was going to reach out to touch Cody. 

“Sure.” Cody said curtly, turning on his heel abruptly and marching quickly from the briefing room. He didn’t look back to see if Obi-Wan was eyeing him with confusion, he could pretty much assume that at this point. It shouldn’t have mattered anyway, because even if Obi-Wan looked undeniably  _ compelling,  _ Cody was still angry. It was one thing for Obi-Wan to risk his life in any normal circumstance, and another thing to  _ kill himself off  _ for the sake of a mission. Cody had mourned the loss of the only person who made him feel sane and  _ human.  _

Cody had never been happier to be in the safety of his small uncluttered quarters. He had freshly made sheets, courtesy of himself, and one delightful holovid that would have to keep him occupied from the impending thoughts of  _ bald Obi-Wan  _ until that evening. 

The evening came far faster than Cody was expecting; he hadn’t had enough time to prepare himself for seeing Obi-Wan again. How was he expected to be angry with him when he looked like that? 

Cody distracted himself with the walk to the mess to pick up a couple of plates of food for dinner. It was a combination of green vegetables and some type protein. Cody grabbed a couple of teabags as well, knowing Obi-Wan would appreciate the gesture. During his return to his quarters Cody’s nervousness began to set in. Cody could only set out their meal on plates and make his bunk into the finest makeshift sofa he could manage. 

Obi-Wan arrived at eighteen-hundred hours sharp, knocking tentatively on the metallic door. Cody physically steeled himself, reminding himself not to stare like a Shiny, and opened the door. Cody wasn’t sure if he was expecting Obi-Wan’s new look to disappear over just a few hours, but he was still surprised to find a very,  _ very,  _ bald Obi-Wan holding a little jar in his hands. He fidgeted nervously in Cody’s view before he realized he needed to let the man inside. 

“Sorry,” Cody bit out nervously, “Come in.” Obi-Wan took two steps inside, still standing awkwardly, and smiled faintly.

“I brought some sweets.” Obi-Wan held out the jar which was filled with a number of different wrapped sweets that Cody hadn’t seen before. 

“You didn’t have to.” Cody said as he took the jar.

“It’s the least I can do to express my sincerest regrets in regard to the Hardeen mission.”  _ Here we go  _ Cody thought as he turned to place the jar next to the plates of food on the small table beside the bed. Cody observed the wideness of Obi-Wan’s eyes and the way that his lips quivered. He clenched his jaw, something that Cody could see in full view without a beard in the way. It was all just so… attractive. “I was asked by the Council to conceal my death in order to ensure the success of the mission. However, I am sure that this was a lapse in judgement. Anakin managed to figure it out anyway, and I simply should have told you.” Obi-Wan took a full step forward, invading Cody’s space and reaching out a calloused hand to touch his upper arm. “You are the most trustworthy person I know, you deserved and will continue to deserve my utmost honesty.”

Cody could melt under Obi-Wan’s steady gaze and the burn of the man’s hand on his arm. He was genuine in his apology, and while Cody was not going to forget that the man  _ faked his own death _ , he was willing to move on, at least for now.

“I appreciate the apology.” Cody answered tersely, “But my forgiveness will take time.” Obi-Wan physically deflated and Cody cursed internally knowing he communicated the wrong message. “Obi-Wan… listen. I will eventually fully come to terms with, you know, everything. But you should know, I am just relieved you are alive. I’ve missed saving your ass.” Obi-Wan let out a long breath with Cody’s jest. 

“Me too.” Obi-Wan joked tentatively. Cody watched in awe as Obi-Wan brought his hand to his face and rubbed at the shaven skin the same way he would his beard. He pulled his hand back, laughing just under his breath, “I seem to have forgotten about my new look.”

Cody tried to get his heart rate under control as Obi-Wan ran a hand over the light fuzziness on his head, “What do you think, Cody? Is it too much?”  _ Kriff, it is way too much.  _ Cody just stared at him absently, his hand wandering to the back of his own head. 

“You deserve my utmost honesty,” Cody started, “I like it.”

“You… you like this?” Obi-Wan looked confused as he gestured to his own head.  _ Well fuck. _

“Um--well, yes. You look… younger. I’ve never seen you like this.” Cody swore he could see the red creeping into Obi-Wan’s cheeks the second the words left his lips. The red was so visible and evident without a beard to hide half of his face; it was  _ endearing.  _

“I suppose you haven’t. Maybe I should shave more often.”  _ I would karking die for that.  _

“Can I touch you? Your face, I mean.” Cody asked, hand clenched in a tight fist by his side. Obi-Wan simply nodded. Cody took a step forward, inches from Obi-Wan’s slightly taller frame, and brought his quivering fingertips to rest against the underside of Obi-Wan’s jaw. He traced his index and middle fingers down his jawline to his chin, pressing his fingers against the little dimple in his chin. Obi-Wan’s eyes remained locked firmly with his own as Cody brought his other hand to the other side of his face. Cody held his cheeks in his hands, slowly rubbing his thumbs over the supple skin. “You’re beautiful, Obi-Wan.” Cody whispered, locking his eyes with Obi-Wan’s.

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan asked breathily.

“More than anything.” Cody responded as his hands began to wander to the back of Obi-Wan’s head. The man swallowed deeply as Cody traced a gentle hand from the base of his neck up to the top of his head, fingers running against the tiny bristles of hair. Cody licked his own lips; he wanted to lean in and nuzzle the soft skin of Obi-Wan’s neck and kiss down his jaw. He wanted to express every feeling he had withheld for  _ so long _ . Obi-Wan had never been the best at owning his feelings, always choosing to push them down rather than embrace them in real time. Cody wanted to change that.

“Obi-Wan?” He asked, electricity burning between them as he continued to run his hands across the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. “May I kiss you?” More reddened cheeks.

“ _ Yes _ \-- t-that is, if you want to, o-of course.” Cody ignored that, obviously, and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s own. Every thought and emotion that usually sat just behind the surface came to fruition as Cody kissed him, lips running sloppily against the inexperienced man’s. Obi-Wan had kissed others, Cody knew that, but he was so timid and gentle. 

Cody dropped small kisses down his chin and across his clean jawline. He licked at the skin as his hand rested idly at the opposite side of Obi-Wan’s neck. The man made a small noise in his throat, almost a whine, as Cody sucked a kiss against the skin right below his ear.  _ Kriff, that’s hot.  _

Cody pulled away, eyes drifting to Obi-Wan’s whose pupils were blown wide. They didn’t say anything, Cody simply admired the way Obi-Wan looked at him with those large blue eyes. He missed that look dearly when he thought it was gone forever. 

“I’m still angry,” Cody muttered, “But, fuck, if  _ this, _ ” He gestured lazily to Obi-Wan’s head, “hasn’t distracted me.”

Cody forgot every reason he had to be angry. He had reasons to be happy as well; Obi-Wan was alive, breathing, and for the _ love of the Force _ sporting a look that happened to intrigue Cody just enough to finally take the leap and kiss him. That was enough for now. 

“Good.” Obi-Wan uttered quietly, and to Cody’s surprise, caught Cody’s lips with his own.

_ I could get used to this. _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like the way I ended this, but I just wasn't sure how to rightfully resolve Cody's feelings about Obi-Wan faking his death in such a short, kind of ridiculous, fic. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
